


Booty Text

by eclecticxdetour



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Endearments, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim invites Jason to the manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Text

**Author's Note:**

> Blame (or thank) [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) for this. Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/98497347836/pairing-jason-todd-tim-drake-rating-18-word).

**Title** : Booty Text  
**Pairing** : Jason Todd/Tim Drake  
**Word Count** : 1880  
**Rating** : 18+  
**Warnings** : established relationship, anal sex, barebacking, bottom!Tim, felching, use of endearments  
**Spoilers** : None  
**Disclaimer** : I don't own either of these characters or the universes from which they originate.  
**Summary** : Tim invites Jason to the manor.  
**A/N** : Blame (or thank) [Aimee](http://stevebottoms.tumblr.com/) for this. Originally posted [HERE](http://eclecticxdetour.tumblr.com/post/98497347836/pairing-jason-todd-tim-drake-rating-18-word).

He watched Tim through his window, one hand gripping the side of the floor to ceiling frame as he stood on the wide sill. Tim stared at his phone, brow furrowed and hair a mess from taking off his shirt. Jason jimmied open the window, shaking his head when he didn’t have to pop the lock. He hadn’t answered the little bird’s message. Left Roy mid conversation after he’d seen Tim’s _want to come over?_ followed by a fucking winky face.

Tim huffed and chucked his phone toward the end of his massive bed. Threw himself back into his pillows and tugged his comforter up to his armpits, arms folded over the blanket. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Jason smirked, silently stepping through the open window and closing it behind him. Tim didn’t immediately acknowledge his presence, eyes still closed as he crept closer to Tim’s bed. His jacket creaked as he tugged it off his shoulders. Landed with a muffled thwack when he threw it on Tim’s face.

“What the—” said Tim, limbs flailing as he freed himself of the jacket and scrambled out from beneath his comforter.

“I don’t know how _you_ replaced me when you get taken by surprise in your own damn bedroom, Drake,” said Jason, brow quirking as he looked Tim over, “especially when you’ve got your junk out.”

Tim frowned, hands clapping over his lap when Jason’s gaze settled between his legs. “You didn’t reply to my text.”

Jason shrugged, fingers working his belt free as he kept his eyes on Tim. “I’m here aren’t I?”

“You could’ve given me _some_ notice…” said Tim, watching Jason strip.

“What’s the fun in that?” asked Jason, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on Tim’s desk. Tim threw him his jacket and he hung it on the back of Tim’s desk chair. “You get tired of waiting for me, baby?”

“ _No_ ,” said Tim, smoothing out the comforter beneath him. Jason knelt at the edge of his bed and slowly made his way between his knees. He shivered, Jason dragging his roughened fingertips along his inner thighs, thumb tentatively brushing his sac.

“Uh-huh. You were worried I wasn’t gonna show. Your dick sure wasn’t, though,” teased Jason, Tim’s pout making him grin. Tim pulled his legs closer together and he tightened his grip on Tim’s thighs. “Now, now, _Timothy_ , you practically _begged_ me to come to the manor.” Tim kept his legs closed and narrowed his eyes.

“I can still tell you to _leave_ , you know,” said Tim, giving in to the pressure of Jason’s fingers and letting his legs fall apart.

“I’m thinking you don’t really want me to leave, baby bird,” said Jason, smirking at Tim and dragging his middle finger down the underside of Tim’s hard cock.

“Shut your _stupid_ mouth, Jason,” sighed Tim, eager twitch of his dick beneath Jason’s feather-light touch making his chest and face flush. “I didn’t ask—”

“ _Beg_.”

“I didn’t _ask_ you to come over to listen to you _talk_.”

“Obviously,” said Jason, flicking a wave over Tim’s nakedness with the hand not teasing Tim’s erection. “And what a thing to say to your _boyfriend_ , Timmy. Did Bruce never teach you how to treat your _lover_?”

Tim snorted, sound morphing into a gasp when Jason wrapped his fingers around his dick and stroked. The dry, harsh slide of Jason’s fist made him whine, hips shying away from Jason’s grip. “There’s _lube_.”

“Ah, somebody was prepared,” said Jason, switching hands and reaching for the lube sitting on Tim’s bedside table.

“More than you think,” whispered Tim, shivering under the chill of lube and bucking into the curl of Jason’s fingers.

“Oh?” Jason tipped Tim’s hips, gaze zeroing in on the glint of slick over Tim’s hole. “Might’ve gotten here quicker if you said you were doing this for me.”

“I was hoping it would prevent you from jabbering when you got here,” said Tim.

“You expected me to keep quiet about you fingering yourself?”

“I guess I expected too much of you,” gasped Tim, push of Jason’s fingers into his body making his thighs tense.

“Probably,” answered Jason, crooking his fingers against Tim’s prostate and then freeing them. “Flip over.”

“You come over and then you don’t even want to look at me. How sweet of you, Jason,” grumbled Tim, waiting for Jason to let go of his dick and then flopping onto his front.

“Don’t act like this isn’t your favorite position, baby bird,” said Jason, smacking Tim’s ass, cock jerking over the roll of Tim’s hips for more. He slapped Tim’s other cheek, Tim’s sharp cry making him smirk. “How long did you use your fingers, Timmy? Did you do it real slow and tease yourself like I would?” he asked, spreading Tim’s ass and brushing the rim with his thumbs. “Or did you go for efficiency? Lubed up and didn’t linger as you stretched yourself?”

“Just made sure I was slick enough,” murmured Tim, dropping down onto his forearms and breathing deeply when Jason slid his fingers inside once more. “Jason, come on.”

“But this is my favorite part.”

“…you’d rather finger me than have sex with me?” asked Tim, looking back over his shoulder at Jason with a cocked brow.

“Alright, you _might_ have a good point,” said Jason, sliding his fingers out and squeezing lube over his cock.

“Would you just do me already, Jason, _jeez_.”

“ _Fuck_ , Tim. I’m going to _fuck_ you. The old man isn’t around to scold you for a filthy mouth.” Tim shivered and Jason smirked, teasing the tip of his cock between Tim’s asscheeks.

“Jason, _fuck me_ ,” gasped Tim, burying his face in the comforter and arching his back. Jason gripped his hips and pushed in balls deep.

He dug his fingers into the few combat bruises lining Tim’s flanks, relishing Tim’s sharp inhale and the way Tim squirmed under him.

“A- _ah, Jason_.” Tim swallowed and rocked back on Jason’s cock, focusing on the stretch of Jason inside of him instead of the pressure on his bruises.

Jason smirked, prodding at Tim’s bruises twice more before cupping the sharp juts of Tim’s hipbones. He held on tight and thrust, thighs smacking loudly against the backs of Tim’s. Pulled Tim’s hips into each hard roll of his body. Tim rocked back into his movements, fucking himself on his cock.

“J- _ason_ , go faster,” panted Tim, sliding his arm beneath himself and holding his cock, letting Jason’s thrusts guide his erection through the tight curl of his fist.

Happy to oblige, Jason quickened his thrusts. Slid his hands along the rippling muscle of Tim’s back and squeezed Tim’s shoulders. He tugged Tim’s stupidly shaggy hair. Tugged and forced Tim to shift his weight onto his palm as Tim fucked his own fist.

Tim arched his back, tilting his ass into the cradle of Jason’s hips. He dropped his head between his shoulders, arm shaking as his orgasm warmed his belly, base of his spine tingling with his imminent release. His cock was hard and slick in his hand, precome lubing the slide of his fist. He was already close, dick aching since he’d fingered himself open. Jason angled his hips to rub over his prostate and he gasped, didn’t want to come so soon and give Jason the smug satisfaction of making him climax in no time at all.

“Come on, Tim, don’t hold back.” Jason pulled Tim’s hair, hitch in Tim’s breathing making him smirk. “Know you would never admit it, but you whimper so good when I grind against that spot inside.” He let go of Tim’s shoulder and replaced Tim’s hand on Tim’s leaking dick with his own. “Jesus, you’re _dripping_ ,” he said, groaning when Tim balanced on both palms and rocked back into his thrusts, ass bouncing.

“I wasn’t thinking about _nothing_ before you got here,” said Tim, letting his eyes fall closed and working himself between Jason’s fist and cock.

“So you were thinking about _me_ , huh?”

Tim looked back at Jason and narrowed his eyes. “No, Commissioner Gordon.”

“Kinky,” said Jason, palm finding Tim’s hip and gripping tight.

“I hate you,” moaned Tim, clamping his teeth around his bottom lip and bracing himself for Jason’s strong thrusts. Jason picked up the pace, hand around his cock stroking instead of providing loose pressure. His abdomen clenched, Jason purposefully brushing over his prostate with every roll of his hips. “ _Jason_.”

“I know you’re gonna lose it, baby,” and Tim could _hear_ the smug tilt of Jason’s lips. Jason leant over his back, pressing flush against the chiseled planes and latching onto his bared throat with his teeth.

“ _God_ ,” gasped Tim, tightening around Jason just to feel the rumble of Jason’s moan. Jason licked over his teeth marks and pressed a chaste kiss to the bruising skin. He felt Jason’s lips pull into a small, soft smile against his neck and he came, body shuddering beneath Jason’s as he made a mess of his bed.

“Fuck _yes_ , that’s good,” groaned Jason, thrusting through Tim’s orgasm, tight, hot ripple of Tim around him making his lids flutter closed. Tim whimpered and collapsed onto his chest, ass still jutting as he rode Tim hard.

Tim rubbed his face against the comforter and pushed Jason’s hand away from his sensitive cock. He kept still, Jason fucking him slow as he pleased. His toes flexed against Jason’s calves, heat trickling down his spine and pooling where Jason ground into him. Jason cursed, both hands slapping over his hips, barely pulling back as Jason panted his name.

“Tim. Shit, _Tim_ ,” gasped Jason, digging his fingers into Tim’s hips and coming, mouth falling open as he filled Tim with his release. He splayed over Tim’s back and pressed his face into Tim’s soft, sweaty hair. “Fuck,” he laughed, patting Tim’s hip and then pulling out, groaning over the drip of his come from Tim’s body. He thumbed the trail of jizz and smeared it around the rim.

“Jason, god, don’t— _oh_.” Tim squawked and pressed his face into his forearm, bucking back against Jason’s face as Jason licked between his cheeks. Jason had eaten him out before but never _after_. His hole clenched, Jason’s release dribbling free as Jason coaxed the muscle to relax with his tongue. “You’re _so_ —”

“Good to you? I know,” said Jason, licking his lips and then kissing Tim’s tailbone. He rolled Tim away from the wet coverlet and onto his back, settling heavily on Tim’s chest. Tim bent his knees and cradled him between his thighs.

“Shut up,” mumbled Tim, blushing as he carded his fingers through the white streak of Jason’s fringe.

“No witty banter for me, Drake? Did I actually fuck you quiet?” teased Jason, pressing his cheek against Tim’s chest and wrapping his arms around Tim’s ribs, hugging him tight.

Tim shrugged and stroked Jason’s shoulder blades, shivering under the light trace of Jason’s fingers around his bruises. “Do you need to get back to your place soon?” he asked, tipping his shoulder so Jason would look at him.

Jason shook his head and half-smiled. “Nah, not for a while. You better be comfortable, ‘cuz I’m not moving.”

“Good,” said Tim, mouth quirking as Jason caught his lower lip between his own.


End file.
